estil dangereux de savoir son futur?
by lilichoco
Summary: nous sommes a la fin de la guerre,harry a accompli sa destinée mais tout estil aussi rose.Une ginny qui devient tres possesive avec son harry d'amooour a cela vous ajouter un voyage dans le futur par un perso et vous obtennez my story,venez lire.SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

La fin de la prophétie

Chapitre 1

le départ

Tout était calme dans la paisible rue de Prive Drive,minuit allait bientot sonner et pas un bruit ne filtrait des fenetres ouvertes des maisons.Tout aurait parut normal si tout d'un coup un pop n'aurait pas retentit suivit de l'apparition d'un jeune homme.Il était vétu très simplement d'un jean et d'un T-shirt et allait avoir dix-huit ans car ce jeune homme n'etait autre que Harry Potter "le garçon qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers".Mais pour le moment il regardait d'un air pensif la maison n°4 où il avait tant de souvenirs mauvais mais egalement bons.harry laissa echapper un soupir,pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps il ne savais pas,lorsqu'il était parti, son oncle et sa tante n'avait montré aucun peine a le voir partir,il ne leur devait rien mais cette nuit,il avait éprouvé le besoin de voir ses dernieres personnes qui etait malgé tout de sa famille.Soudain un autre pop se fit entendre,"l'intimité c'est quelque chose de très rare pour moi"sourit intérieurement harry.

"tu sais si tu esperais un cadeau je crois que tu n'a pas frappé à la bonne porte.retentit un voix dans la nuit.

nan en fait je refléchisais plutot sur ma façon d'entrer,j'explose la porte ce qui peut etre très stupide ou je sonne de maniere civlisé quoique dans les deux cas mon oncle Vernon m'etripera.repondit harry avec un large sourire qu'il gardait fréquement depuis la fin de cette guerre.Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était tourné vers son interlocuteur qui ne pouvais être que Cassandra Halliwell Black la fille de Sirius son parrain.Elle lui avait été si précieuse dans cette guerre pensa Harry; physiquement car Cassie était bien plus puissante que Dumbledore lui-même et moralement elle l'avait aidé a remonter la pente et faire le deuil de Sirius;oui elle avait été un allié très important dans cette bataille.Tout était tellement plus facile avec cassie,elle avait la même mentalité de son pere en un peu plus serieuse,malgré le fait qu'il n'avaient pas eu le temps de se connaitre pensa tristement Harry.

oui je pense que moi aussi j'aurai eu la même reaction si un cretin s'amusai à me reveiler la nuit!!ricana cassie en interrompant les pensées de Harry.

C'était si bon de réentendre les gens rirent,de ne plus voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de tout le monde.

si tu est là c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire non?demanda harry pour arréter ses pensées.

oui je suis venu te dire au revoir lui repondit cassie en baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit sa tristesse.

quoi!! mais pourquoi où tu vas aller?

Harry soupira Cassie ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà,je n'ai plus rien à faire ici,il faut que je retourne au manoir reprendre les affaires de ma grand-mére...

mais tu peux pas partir dit Harry avec colère.Oups!! se dit Harry ne jamais mettre Cassandra en colére en voyant ses yeux prendre un lueur très inquiétante,sauve qui peut aie!!!

Ah oui parce que c'est toi qui commande maintenant j'aurai tout vu s'enflamma cassie.

mais j'ai besoin de toi ici...

ah oui et pour quoi replanter les fleurs dans les jardins,je suis déjà rester que trop longtemps ici j'ai attendue que tous les mangemorts soient arrétés et maintenant; la phrase de cassie fini dans un murmure,cassandra releva la tête et continua d'un ton plus radoucie tu dois me comprendre Harry vous vous avez une vie qui vous attendent,hermione et ron vont se mariés,ginny et toi vous aller les suivre et moi là-dedans,qu'est-ce-que je deviens Harry?

Harry ne savait pas quoi repondre comment lui avouer que Ginny ne comptait plus depuis qu'elle était apparue,elle l'avais tellement plus aidée dans son combat que Ginny,elle avait failli mourir pour lui bon sang !!!mais même si il avait vaincu Voldemort,parler à une fille était dix fois plus difficile pour lui.Oui cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour avouer son amour à la femme de sa vie.Mais maintenant que lui restait à lui si la source de son bonheur s'en allait.et dire qu'elle attends une réponse se dit tristement harry.Il l'a regardait pour trouver une réponse mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'elle est tellement belle,il est vrai que Cassandra n'avait pris que le plus beau de ses parents,enfin lui n'avait vu que Sirius mais Remus lui avait dit que Melissa était la plus belle fille de Beaubatons.

alors j'attends Harry.l'interrompit cassie.Ah! il faut que j'arrete avec cette manie d'être dans la lune quand je suis en public se dit Harry.

euhhhh ben oui... non...euhh je sais pas.bredouilla Harry

oui tu ne sais pas quoi repondre bon écoute j'y vais dit Cassie en commencant à se retourner pour partir

vas-y Harry tu peux le faire t'as juste à lui dire trois petir mots,pleins de monde l'on fait,c'est pas un maladie bon sang.Jet'aimejeveuxpasquetupartes

Hein repondit-ils de concerts.

euh tu peux repeter parce que j'ai rien compris

c'est que je sais pas

il faut que tu me le dises pour que tu saches si je suis d'accord ou non.dit cassandra en admirant les yeux emeraudes du survivant,qui pour une raison qui lui échapppait étaient angoissés.Harry pris une profonde inspiration et se lanca pour tenter le tout pour le tout

cela fait un petit moment que Ginny et moi ont est plus trop bien harry,il jetait un regard furtif sur cassie pour voir sa reaction et ne vit que deux yeux ouvert commme des soucoupes c'est pour cela qu'il continua rapidement.oui je sais que en public on peut paraitre amoureux mais je sais pas plus les jours passent et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle et moi avançons dans des directions diametralement opposés...mais c'est surtout que mon coeur, ne s'emballe plus quand je l'as voit il n'y a plus rien en fait je pourrais très bien regarder une plante comme ça.

Harry arrete de tourner autour du pot et va droit au but s'il te plait

oui en fait,j'ai decouvert que la femme de ma vie c'est pas Ginny mais c'est toi fini harry dans un murmure.

ouah!!plus romantique tu meurt en partant dans un grand éclat de rire suivit quelques secondes plus tard par harry;lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles Cassandra chercha le regard qu'elle aimait tant,si tu savais comme j'ai revé de cette phrase bon en plus joli ,en lançant un clin d'oeil a harry qui rougis plus vite que l'éclair, mais tu étais avec Ginny alors je croyais que vous alliés vous marier alors je ne voulais plus souffrir vois-tu,au fait t'en est bien sûr dit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête son beau regard noyés d'angoisse qui fit fondre harry, qui la pris dans ces bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille,

oui je crois.Puis en la regardant droit dans les yeux il dit solenellement mais avec une voix enroué par l'émotion: Cassandra Haliwell Black vous n'étes pas seulement une sorciere et une alliée fidéle pour moi mais ma moitié et sachez que c'est un honneur pour moi d'être aimé par vous et...harry ne pu finir sa phrase que cassie l'embrassa avec passion.Harry se sentais en paix enfin,il trouvait un port d'attache.

Lorsqu'ils se separairent cassie le regarda amouresement et lui dit je t'aime aussi Harry pour officialiser notre euh c'est quoi une relation...

notre amour déclara fierement Harry et il en seras ainsi.

J'aime beaucoup comment tu parles mais il y a un petit hic non en le regardant serieusement.

Lequel?dit naivement Harry.

En un mot qui a un prenom est qui s'appelle

ginny finit Harry en se passsant un main nervese dans les cheveux.ça va pas être facile

oui surtout que la famille weasley prepare votre mariage commenca cassandra en comptant sur ses doigts avec un air faussement penseur(je pense qu'ils ont assez reflechi dans cette bataille),que Ginny est en train de imaginer votre mariage,futur maison et tout le tralala ,mais sinon il est vrai que notre amour peux ce faire ah et j'oubliais ron frere de ginny est aussi ton meileur ami et que il est d'une nature très avec un sourire qui cachait son desespoir de ne pas être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

ah tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup cassie s'enerva harrry qui se radouci immediatement en voyant le regard grave que gardait cassie pour les situations graves(je suis trop forte en déduction).

tu ne crois pas que je n'est pas déjà penser à tout ca commencas lentement cassandra,la seule solution qui m'as sembler la meilleure était de rentrer de te laisser le temps.

non je ne veux pas cassie dit harrry d'un air buté

il le fauda pourtant harry dit un voix en sortant de l'ombre.

ta mére ne t'as pas appris de ne pas écouter le conversation des autres hermione!!dit cassie avec irritation

hermione pris un air gené et dit:désolé mais cassie à raison Harry,pendant votre absence Ginny a officialisé votre mariage,en parlant de plus en plus doucement,elle releva la tête et continua avec plus d'assurance tu connais mon opinion Harry et...

je sais mione mais je ne veux plus me sacrifier" interrrompit Hary avec un air grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

une rencontre ahurissante

"Ah c'est pas posssible j'y arriverai pas,dit Cassandra dans la cuisine du manoir Haliwell en ratant pour la eniéme fois une potion pourtant basique.Elle sortit de la cuisine pour continuer à errer dans le manoir d'ennui.Elle l'avait nettoyé de la cave au grenier pour occuper son esprit car il était tourné vers une certaine personne.En effet cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Harry.Deux semaines où elle ne savait pas si il avait rompu avec Ginny ou continué à être ensemble.D'exasperation,cassie se posa avec la douceur d'un hippopotamme sur le canapé à regarder dans le vide.On ne peut pas dire combien de temps elle passa dans cette position peut-être un heure;lorsque soudain un trou venu de nulle part apparu dans le salon entrainant Casssandra.

Cassandra avai l'impression de tomber, mais bon sang il est où le sol y'en a marre de tomber c'est vraiment chiant et en plus j'ai pas ma baguette pensa cassie c'est pas grave on y va au feeling se dit-elle avec un sourire sadique(elle me fait peur des fois brrr enfin c'est pas la fille de Sirius pour rien lol).Enfin après un éternité selon Cassandra;elle s'écrasa sur de l'herbe,et se releva avec peine.Cassandra regarda autour d'elle et dit tout haut:et ben au moins je suis tomber en terre connu,ce bon vieux poudlard,il a changé et ca c'est bizarre parce que la derniere que je l'ai vu il en manquait des bout.Elle se retourna brusquement lorsque retentit un "oh par la barbe de Merlin"dans son dos.Et ce qu'elle vit lui ouvrir la bouche vraiment très grande,en effet Minerva Mc Gonagall ayant dans les quatre-vingts ans ou plus s'avancait vers elle."C'est pas possible"dit tout haut Cassandra

désolé melle Haliwell mais je crois que c'est vrai repondit Minerva avec un sourire bienveillant.

Mais euh professeur qu'est-ce-qui est vrai?répondit Cassandra d'un air désespéré.

eh bien vous avez avancée dans le temps ma chére enfant lui repondit impitoyablement Mc Go (faut le dire)

Cassandra partit d'un grand rire en disant oh mon dieu Minerva elle est trop bonne votre blague vous avez trop écouté Albus.

mais non sinon comment seriez-vous arrivé ici mon enfant,vous m'avez manqué vous savez.Cassandra qui continuait de ricaner s'interrompit brusquement analysant les paroles de son ancienne profeseur qui lui montrait des preuves irrefutables de la vérité

oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai c'est un cauchemard je fais me reveillé,attend il faut que je me pince,tout en le faisant,aie ça fait mal mince ça ne marche que dans les films ce truc de toute façon dit-elle en se frottant le bras;puis en levant la tête vers Minerva,elle dit en soupirant:et en quelle années sommes-nous?

en fait selon mes calculs vous avez sauté vingts ans et...

quoi?donc je dois avoir dans la trentaine et je commence à avoir des cheveux blancs,des rides ahh je veux même pas voir ça va me faire des cauchemards après bahhh récita Cassie qui n'avait pas fait attention à Mc Go qui avait palit et regardait Cassandra avec embarassement.Voyant le silence de la vieille dame,elle s'interrompit et lui demanda:

Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la situation parce que je ne vous ai pas laissé le temps d'expliquer ma venue puis elle ajouta avec un air malicieux vous arriverez vraiment pas à vous passés de moi euh c'est profeseur je crois non.

Oui Melle Halliwell

Cassandra s'il vous plait.

Donc Cassandra oui j'ai pris la direction de Poudlard et l'école a repris son prestige d'antant commenca Mc Go avec fierté,et si tu est ici c'est que c'est à l'origine de tes enfants

mes enfants répéta Cassandra avec un air ahurie.

Euh oui avec un air d'incompréhension elle ne se souvient pas quej'ai seulement dix-huit balais,et que pour le moment c'est loin les enfants pour moi pensa cassie.Donc tu en as trois et arretes de m'interrompre s'il te plait Cassandra en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour dire une phrase.Donc trois enfants:James qui a quinze,Melissa treize et Rick qui vient de rentrer en premiere année.

Wouah faut dire que je les ai fait rapprochés,mais elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait celle-ci.

Ron et Hermione se sont mariés aussi et ils ont cinq enfants qui ont à peu près le même âge que les tient à part la petite Gaby qui a quatre ans,Ron travaille au ministére en tant que directeur du départements des sports et Hermione est une brillante mére et médicomage.

Désolé de vous interompre mais quelque chose me tracasse qui est le père de mes enfants?

Eh bien c'est Harry mai...

YES C'EST TROP FORT?ON VA ËTRE ENSEMBLE.chantait cassandra enfin criait plus que chanter mais elle fut interromput par un "allons dans mon bureau il faut que nous parlions".Toute couleures quittérent le visage de Cassie qui se precipita sur Minerva et lui dit:oh mon dieu voila pourquoi vous ne voulez pas parler de harry commenca Cassie,les yeux embuer de larmes,il est mort,il me l'on enlevé ses batards de mangemorts en ignorant le regard choqué de Mc Gonagall qui excédé mais surtout touché par la detresse de le jeune fille,lui annonca:mais non ma chére ,Harry est en vie et il méne une brillante carriere de chef enfin directeur du département des aurors,il le plus brillant de tout les temps

Harry est vivant merci Merlin,dit cassie en s'asseyant à même le sol,(trop d'emotions peut être néfastes chers lecteurs c'est pas bon pour le coeur)

nous ferions mieus d'y aller,vos enfants vous attendent.

Quoi!!!dit cassie en relevant brusquement la tête.Mais pourquoi on ne doit pas bousculer le temps,ils ne doivent pas me voir et...

Mais ceux sont eux qui vous ont appeler du passé pour vous voir.Voyez-vous lorsqu'ils ont vu que vous n'apparaissiez pas devant eux,ils sont venus paniqués dans mon bureau pour appeller à l'aide,m'apprit la directrice

Mais pourquoi il me voit tout les jours.

Ils vous l'expliquerons mieux que moi me repondit Minerva avec un regard triste.Mais que se passait-il était la question que je me posais durant le trajet du parc au bureau directorale.Jamais je n'avais resentit autant d'angoisse.

ps:ne pas tuer l'auteur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une vérité blessante

Lorsque Mc Go ouvrit la porte,je ne put empecher l'emotion m'envahir. Mes enfants fruits de notre amour à harry et moi étaient devant moi,me regardant avec joie.Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant James copie conforme de son père à son âge,Melissa me ressemblais bien plus avec ces cheveux mi chatains,mi blonds,la même arrogance Black-Haliwell mais avec les yeux typiquement emeraudes de Harry;héritage d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient tout trois adoptés constatais-je avec satisfaction.Enfin Rick lui était un melange d'Harry et moi les mêmes cheveux et carrure que son pére mais possédant le même visage que moi.

Salut commencais-je timidement.

Melissa s'avanca et me dit d'une voix émue "Bonjour maman je suis heureuse de te voir.Rick lui se contenta d'un hochement d'un tête timide mais James avanca avec émotion et me prit dans ses bras et me dit"tu m'as manqué maman".Minerva qui était restée à l'écart et soupira en disant: vous aviez promis tout les trois.

mais profeseur cela n'a aucun impact sur le temps,il n'y aurait aucunes conséquences commenca Melissa

on a même cherché avec Tom et Arthur rencherit James.

le temps ne peut être modifier les enfants et vous le savez,c'est écris sur tout les livres voyons l'avez-vous vu retorqua severement la vieille dame.

il est possible qu'il y est fait mention mais on l'as ecarté,dans notre cas il n'y as aucun risque continua avec assurance James.

Je voulais ma veritable mére et savoir pourquoi?notre père se ferme tout de suite comme un huître et les autres ne m'en parles pas c'est des carpes intervint pour la premiere fois Rick qui avait la reputation d'être le plus reflechis et calme.

Euh pardon de déranger ce moment si important mais vous savez moi je ne parles pas la langue énigme,intervint Cassandra complétement perdu dans cette conversation.Tout le monde sétaient interrompus pour la regarder avec étonnement puis les trois enfants se mirent à rigoler et Mc Go dit en soupirant:je sais maintenant d'où vient leurs sens de la répartit,puis elle s'adressa aux jeunes gens:c'est bon mais il faut éclairer Cassandra.

Vous savez on ne sais pas tellement commença James.

Commencer par l'essentiel Mr Potter.rétorqua avec exaspération la directrice.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardérent avec embarras puis Melissa se tourna vers la jeune fille et commenca d'une voix triste:si on t'as fait venir ici maman c'est parce que on voulais te connaître.

ça je pense l'avoir compris mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu vous connaitre puis d'une voix hésitante je continuais est-ce-que je suis morte?

nan tu as disparu brusquement un jour emportant toute tes affaires et tu n'est jamais revenue finit James d'une voix triste.Il fallait que je m'assoie et vite comment est-ce possible je n'avais pas pu quitté Harry,la vie que j'avais maintes et maintes fois était-ce possible dit-je tout haut sans m'en rendre compte.

On ne sais pas me dit Minerva.Harry et toi vous étiez mariés depuis six ans,il n'y avait pas plus beau couple que vous commença nostalgiquement-elle puis ce drame a aneantit Harry,il t'as cherchée des mois et des mois sans succés et

et maintenant que se passe-t-il?quel est l'autre probleme que vous me cachez Minerva.

Il s'est remarié dit-elle à voix basse.Avec Ginny...

Je n'entendis plus rien,tout devient noir et je basculais dans un néant bienvenue;s'en étais assez n'avais-je pas assez souffert,n'avais-je pas le droit au bonheur.

voila un nouveau chap tres court je le reconnait.je sui en train de corriger les suivant.mais tt d'abord j'ai besoin de reviews pr savoir si c'est bien parce ke sinon ca ne sert a rien de continueDc laissez des reviews please ca fait tjrs chaud o coeur a un auteur(snnif)merci d'avance


	4. Chapter 4

ANNONCE:

KIKOU!!!!!! je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre avant mais avec le bac,on n'a pas trop le loisir de penser à autre chose.

Ne vous inquietez pas je ne l'ai pas abandonné au contraire je viens de terminer le quatrième chapitre(écriture et de correction).J'espére beaucoup qu'il vous plaira et que je ne vous decevrai pas.

je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews,cela fait beaucoup de bien surtout que toutes les reviews étaient adorables,merki énormement.

continuez de laisser des reviews,et comme je l'ai vu sur une autre fic: les reviews c'est comme un salaire alors continuer.

je finis mon petit speech en disant un enorme merci à un autre auteur de fanfic pas dans la même categorie puisqu'elle est dans la categorie manga avec Black Cat.elle s'appelle Teruko chan, allez lire même si vous ne connaissez pas le manga vous rirez quant même.Elle fait des remix de nos très chers contes d'enfance et laissez lui des reviews.Enfin je finis ma pub en lui faisant un grand et gros bisous car elle a été ma correctrice et ce n'est pas une mince à faire mdr!!!!!!!

BON JE VOUS LAISSE AVEC LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!!!!!!

ATTENTION LES FANS DU COUPLE GINNY/HARRY ABSTENEZ-VOUS CAR GINNY N'EST PAS SOUS UN JOUR TRES POSITIF!!!!!!!

gros bisous a tous et bonne lecture!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Le retour de mon amour

« Mais poussez-vous, il lui faut de l'air ! » s'écria une voix lorsque je repris connaissance.

Je reconnu Mc Go à sa voix sèche, mais aussi d'autres voix qui ne m'étaient pas familières, puis tout revint dans ma mémoire d'un bloc, en un flash ; l'attente au manoir, le trou, l'arrivée à Poudlard, la rencontre avec mes enfants du futur, puis comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, ma trahison, le remariage de Harry.

Je me relève péniblement et lève la tête pour voir quatre paires d'yeux braqués sur moi, suivit d'une rafale de question dont l'essentiel, que j'arrivais à saisir, fut "ça va ?". Je fis un pauvre sourire pour rassurer tout le monde et je m'assis dans un fauteuil.

« On aurait jamais dû te le dire, on est désolé, dit Rick avec un air navré. Je le rassurais d'un sourire et je regardais Mc Go avec une gravité qui la surprit.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi? On fait une partie d'échec ? » Puis je me tournais vers mes enfants. Quelle situation étrange !! C'était quoi, la suite du plan?

« On pensaient que tu aurais la réponse. Tu la connais peut-être mais tu l'ignores » déclara Rick.

« Attendez, c'est la fin de l'année, commença la directrice, et je pense que le mieux à faire est de présenter notre nouvelle élève à tout le monde » finit Mc Go avec un grand sourire que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Puis elle s'adressa au trois jeunes gens et dit : « Est ce que vos bagages sont prêts ? »

« Oui répondirent-ils avec un visage trop innocent à mon goût pour être vrai. Et ils sortirent rapidement en me lançant un « A toute de suite ! » et fermèrent la porte. Je m'apprêtais à suivre le mouvement lorsque Minerva me retint : « Avant que tu ne t'en ailles, je tenais à te prévenir, Ginny n'est pas la même. Elle a changée, et en mal, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire. »

« Allez-y, au point où on en est, je peux tout encaisser » répondit-je bravement en ignorant mon estomac qui faisait des soubresauts.

« Harry est malheureux en ménage, car il… euh… n'est pas amoureux de Ginny, il est l'homme d'une seule femme, il ne l'a épousée que parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le séduire, mais surtout parce que Ron faisait pression avec Hermione pour le prier de tourner la page... »

« Donc, vous voulez dire que Harry va avoir un choc en me voyant, et je vais entrer sur le territoire de Mme Potter » dit-je ironiquement.

« Oui, répondit Mc Go, et aussi je...je n'ai jamais pu te dire que je t'ai toujours tenue en grande estime, et que toi et Harry vous étiez un couple beau» finit la directrice en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci, et vous, vous êtes la digne amie de Dumbledore » répondit-je, moi aussi gagnée par l'émotion.

Bon, fini le quart d'heure violons et fontaines, et allons sur le ring (niark !) pensais-je en gagnant la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un voyage partagé entre les rires et la rencontre avec les enfants de Ron et Hermione qui m'avaient tout de suite adoptée, nous arrivâmes sur le quai de Londres. J'enfilais la cape que m'avait donné Minerva pour ne pas tout de suite provoquer la fin du monde.

Nous passâmes la barrière habituelle pour apercevoir un groupe très reconnaissable : Remus et Tonks attendaient leurs enfants que j'avais aperçus mais qui étaient prefets, Ron et Hermione si semblables à ceux que j'avais quitté, sans les rides, bien sûr, pensais-je avec amusement. Enfin, un dernier couple, si charismatique que tout les yeux se tournait vers eux.

Mon Harry n'avait pas changé, le temps n'avait rien gâté à sa beauté, mais ses yeux étaient vides et sans aucune émotion, pensais-je avec tristesse. Enfin mes yeux se tournèrent vers Ginny qui étaient méconnaissable : ses cheveux étaient toujours roux, mais sa tenue était tellement recherchée que c'en était devenu vulgaire, et le plus frappant était son air cynique. Le temps ne l'avait pas épargnée.

Déjà les enfants se précipitaient vers leurs parents et je vis avec satisfaction les yeux d'Harry reprendre vie lorsqu'il aperçu ses enfants, il les serra avec amour et douceur. Mais ce qui retînt mon attention fut de voir le dégoût se peindre sur le visage de Ginny. Elle veut Harry pour elle toute seule, cette pimbêche !

Puis Hermione se retourna vers moi et me demanda qui j'étais, mais heureusement ma fidèle Melissa vint à mon secours en répondant que j'étais son invitée, et demanda la permission de m'emmener à son père, qui accepta mais en gardant une certaine méfiance. Je ne perdait rien pour attendre,puique j'étais en compagnie d'un terrible auror.

Le trajet fut très court car nous prîmes un portoloin jusqu'à la maison d'Harry, qui était très belle mais trop luxueuse pour ressembler à celui-ci. Dès le pas de la porte, des tas de baguettes se braquèrent sur moi. Harry s'adressa à moi et dit d'une voix dure que je ne lui connaissais pas : « Qui êtes-vous? »

Melissa tenta de s'interposer mais elle dû obéir sous le regard autoritaire de Harry. Voyant que Harry tentait de lire dans mes pensées par l'occlumencie, je bloquai mon esprit, changeai ma voix grâce à un sort informulé et lui rétorquai : « Vous n'y arrivez pas, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry lança immédiatement un expiliarmus que je ne vis pas venir et je fis donc un très beau saut de deux mètres.

« Debout, mangemort, et bat toi ! » me commanda Harry.

« Ah, vous allez m'énerver en mentionnant ces crétins devant moi » dis-je avec fougue. J'eu le plaisir de voir passer très furtivement de la surprise dans ses yeux. « Mais si vous voulez jouer, alors jouons. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Harry m'envoie une rafale de sorts qui me fit perdre ma baguette. Croyant le combat terminé, il s'avança vers moi, mais grâce à mes pouvoirs Haliwell, je lui rendis la monnaie de sa pièce. Sachant maintenant que Harry se doutait de quelque chose, je fis apparaître mon épée, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Harry. En quelques parades je fis voler son épée qui atterrit dans ma main. Harry s'était figé en face de moi, et je me dis qu'il était temps de se faire connaître, alors je lui lançai :

« Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre je n'ai pas mon pareil pour le combat d'épées, désolée, mais il faudra repasser. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Toujours pas trouvé ? Pourtant c'est facile comme énigme, attends, je vais t'aider » et je repris ma voix originelle et je dis à Harry : « Et maintenant, Harry, est-ce que tu me reconnais ? » Et j'ôtais ma capuche.

Un silence total s'installa dans le hall. Harry s'était figé, ses yeux remplis de tristesse, d'un amour tellement immense que mon coeur battit la chamade. Mais je voyais aussi un sentiment tout nouveau pour moi : de la colère. Je décidai de rompre ce silence insoutenable en disant : « Surprise, ouais, moi aussi je me fais peur quelque fois en me regardant dans le miroir. »

Aucune réaction pendant encore une ou deux secondes lorsque Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire, suivit par tout le monde, sauf les enfants qui regardaient leurs parents avec stupeur, et Ginny qui me regardait avec une telle haine que cela pourrait faire peur si on n'y était pas habitué. Puis, lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Harry s'avança vers moi et me dit :

« Cassie, il n'y a que toi pour sortir une connerie pareille ». En me regardant avec douceur, puis dans un murmure qui m'était adressé « Tu m'as tellement manquée » et me serra dans ses bras. « Comment es-tu arrivée ? »

« Eh bien, par le voyage express de la compagnie Tempus », puis voyant l'incompréhension générale, je continuais en disant : « Certaines personnes que je ne citerai pas ont décidé de me faire venir du passé ».

« Quoi ?! » dirent tous les adultes de concert.

« Oui, je sais, moi aussi, ça m'a fait tout drôle, surtout de voir Minerva vieille arriver comme un boulet de canon sur moi » dis-je malicieusement. Harry et Ron se mirent à ricaner. A ce moment là, je retrouvais la complicité qui me reliait au Trio, comme si le temps ne pouvait rien changer, et voyant le regard de Harry, je compris que nous venions d'avoir la même idée.

« Bon, il est tard maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger, non ? » déclara Ron toujours prêt pour un festin.

Cette phrase fit rire tout le monde et c'est ainsi que se passa le dîner, enfin si on ignorait les regards acerbes de Ginny, interrogateurs de Remus, Tonks, Hermione et le regard doux de Harry qui par une incroyable coïncidence s'était retrouvé en face de moi.

Après le dîner, Hermione pria Melissa de me montrer ma chambre (vous avez captez le truc pour pouvoir parler de moi), suivie par tous les autres enfants.

Pov narrateur

Dès que les enfants furent partis, Remus et Hermione partirent dans une discussion pour débattre sur la façon de faire retourner Cassandra dans son époque. Ginny préféra sortir se changer les idées.

Harry, lui, était devenu pensif mais ses pensées devaient être positives car un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda : « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de la revoir ? »

« Beaucoup de bien. »

« Mais, Harry, elle ne va pas rester éternellement, tu sais » rétorqua avec tact Ron. (Pour un fois, oups, ça m'a échappé)

« Je sais, mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de revoir la femme que tu aimes, réentendre son rire, revoir son sourire, ses regards (etc., etc.) ».

« Si, je peux comprendre » répondit Ron en regardant sa femme parler avec Remus.

« C'est étrange tout de même, annonça Harry en rompant le silence qui s'était installé, moi qui croyais n'avoir rien oublié sur Cassie, ma mémoire m'a fait défaut tout de même. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« J'ai oublié tellement de choses, des petits détails, comme des manies qu'elle avait, continua Harry en voyant le regard interrogateur de Ron, par exemple la fossette qui apparaît lorsqu'elle rit et... »

« Harry je n'aime pas le discours que tu tiens, tu parles comme un homme amoureux. Dois-je te rappeler avec qui tu es marié ? »

« Non merci, Ron, mais je pensais que tu avais vu que ta précieuse soeur n'était pas heureuse avec moi, et réciproquement ! » s'écria Harry avec colère et amertume.

Hermione, qui avait remarqué la dispute entre les deux hommes, intervint:

« Arrêtez vous deux, qu'est-ce qu'il passe? »

« IL Y A, HERMIONE, QUE J'EN AI ASSEZ DE DEVOIR VIVRE SELON LES DESIRS DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !!! » répondit avec hargne Harry.

« Je sais, Harry, soupira Hermione, mais Cassandra n'est plus là, celle qui est là-haut ne peut pas rester. Tu dois le comprendre, je ne peux pas savoir ou comprendre ce que tu ressens mais je ne peux que le deviner en imaginant ma vie sans Ron » termina Mione les yeux embués de larmes.

« Merci, Mione » murmura Harry.

« Désolé vieux, intervint Ron, touché par les paroles de sa femme, tu as plus le droit que nous au bonheur. Je pense, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire, que tu devrais monter parler avec Cassie. Peut-être détient-elle une information qui t'a échappée ? »

Harry sourit, puis sur une claque encourageante de Ron, il s'élança dans les escaliers.


End file.
